


Holy Trinity as Sugar Daddies

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: holy trinity x reader [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Holy Trinity as Sugar Daddies

Wanda

~ Wanda loves buying you cars, and loves fucking you in them. The two of you live in a secluded area, away from the city. This way the two of you can have the privacy to do so.  
~ Loves calling you her “Baby girl” and her “Princess”.  
~ She loves buying you bouquets of flowers whenever she returns from a business trip that she wasn’t able to take you with her.  
~ Loves to take you on vacations, no matter where. The first one she took you on was France. You’ll always remember that one for her almost falling into the water, but you caught her in time.  
~ Wanda is dominant, but also loves dressing you up in outfits just so she can fuck you while you wore them. You’ve got panties on? It’s not problem, she’ll pull them to the side.  
~ Will share you with Carol and Nat only. Since those two are her best friends. Is really into Cuckolding, and if you’re into it, she’ll have you sit and watch her get fucked by Carol and Nat.  
~ Loves taking you out to try fancy new restaurants, and if you like it, she adds it to a list of choices to take you for your birthday.  
~Will take you out to a chosen restaurant for your birthday, and surprises you with tickets to your favorite place to travel to. Making sure your birthday week is the best you’ve ever had. 

Carol  
~Carol loves spoiling you, and will buy you your dream car as you soon as you bring it up.  
~ A switch, but will most likely dominante her sub. Loves giving into your requests. You really want that expensive watch? You best believe Carol will buy it right when you ask.  
~ Natasha often calls you spoiled, but Carol tells her that’s the way she loves having you.  
~ She loves taking you out to fancy restaurants, and after will take you to the mall. She’ll fuck you in the dressing room, teasing you about the mess you’ve made on her fingers. But, you’ll soon get her moaning as you take her soaked digits into your mouth.  
~ Loves cock warming after a long night if shopping, and if you’re able to stay still she’ll buy you everything off your wish list one by one.  
~ Doesn’t even care if you make her come, just knowing you had a great day/great night, and you’ve come multiple times makes her happy.  
~ Doesn’t mind sharing you, but she’ll only be up for if the two of you have a discussion on it.  
~ Loves going on dates with you, one time you got her to just buy you food at Taco Bell. To you’re surprise it’s her favorite fast food restaurant.

Natasha  
~ Prefers the term ‘Sugar Mommy’, and you’re more than okay with that.  
~ Very dominant, however she will powerbottom for you when you want. She loves power, and so she’s always in control.  
~ Loves sharing you with friends, especially at her little retreats. Having them touch you all over before you take turns on all of their straps. She’s also really big into watching you get fucked in front of her. Normally it’s with Wanda or Carol, but occasionally Maria.  
~ She loves tying you up, and will reward you with money if you’re a good girl.  
~ She also goes all out on your birthday, making sure you have the time of her life.  
~ Natasha had told you in the beginning she really doesn’t do feelings, but when she had gotten to know you alot more, she falls in love with you (not too quick, but over time).  
~ She’ll go out and when she sees something that reminds her of you, she buys it immediately.  
~ Natasha will do your makeup for you before fucking your face with her strap. Or as she’s fucking you, she’ll smear it. Its her kink, and you’re happy to participate.


End file.
